Newfound Forces
by Lauren Smith
Summary: Two friends discuss how cool it would be to meet the characters from the show. One day, one of them finds a particularly important Shen Gong Wu, but she thinks it's just a pretty crown. Eventually, Jack Spicer finds them and EVERYTHING breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1: Forces Unforseen

Hello everyone! Forgive me, I've only seen three episodes of Xiaolin Showdown, but I know a lot about it. (Thanks wikipedia and Kreepi!) I did this because I absolutely love Jack Spicer and I got really bored.

* * *

Taylor sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She shook her head slowly much to her friend's enjoyment.

"Autumn, how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't like Dirk. The very thought of your disgusting fantasy makes my sides tear with nausea, and my head ache worse than Spicer after a whoopin' from the Xiaolin monk-people." she said calmly sipping on her chocolate milk. Autumn laughed at her.

"You can't deny the truth Taylor! And be nice to my twin brother!" Now it was Taylor's turn to laugh. After becoming obsessed with a TV show on channel two, and becoming particularly attached to a character named Jack Spicer, Autumn and gotten into her head, that she was Jack Spicer's twin sister, Kreepi. Eventually, she sucked Taylor into the show and now, Taylor was just as taken with the warped cartoon.

"Well, at least Jack is cuter than whatshisface...Chase Yum was it?" Taylor said casually watching Autumns face turn as bright as Jack's hair. Autumn shrieked at Taylor and threw the french fry she was about to eat at her.

"HIS NAME IS CHASE YOUNG, AND MY EVIL GENIUS TWIN BROTHER JACK IS NOT CUTE!" she screamed over the noise in the cafeteria. Taylor was silent for a moment and then a grin stole across her face.

"You're right Autumn. Spicer ISN'T cute...he's hot." she replied watching Autumn as her jaw dropped. Taylor giggled at her expression and went back to eating her lunch. Autumn brushed a stray strand of her dark brown hair over her face. Taylor watched her out of the corner of her eye as she watched Autumn scribble something on a piece of spare paper in her fan-fiction notebook. Finished with her lunch, Taylor began stuffing her trash into her empty milk carton, all the while, eyeing the paper that her friend was drawing on. She could see her drawing a spiral on a circle, and she suddenly realized what Autumn was drawing and started laughing. Autumn began laughing too, as she finished her "masterpiece". She had drawn a chibi Jack Spicer and a chibi Chase Young. Over Chase's head, she had put "The Hottest Guy in the World" and a little heart around him. Then , over Jack's head, she wrote "Not the Hottest Guy in the World/ MY FREAKIN' BROTHER!" and she had crossed him out with a dark X. Taylor stood up to throw her trash away before the bell rang, and Autumn stood up with her. As they were walking to the trash cans by the door, Taylor sighed for the million and one-th time that day.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to meet them? The people on Xiaolin Showdown I mean." she said dropping her rubbish into the massive can. Autumn giggled as the bell rang loudly, just barely heard over the roar of voices in the small cafeteria.

"Please Taylor," she said as they walked towards their classes "If you met Jack in person, you would glomp him!" They both laughed at the thought.

"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same to Chase." Taylor managed to giggle out. "We both would be the crazy fan-girls." They parted at the top of the staircase, calling out a simple good-bye to one another. They both were thinking the same thought. It would be the coolest thing EVER to meet the characters from Xiaolin Showdown. Fortunately, or close enough to fortunate, their wishes were soon to be answered.

* * *

Wuya paced the lab, glancing every once in a while at the clock on the wall. She stopped abruptly where Jack stood.

"Can you not work any faster boy!" she asked impatiently.

"Will you chill out?" Jack snapped back, tightening a bolt on the robot he was working on. Wuya glared at him for yelling at her, but she stayed silent. The Shen Gong Wu they were going for was important, and Wuya didn't want Spicer's stupid gadgets to mess it up.

"You do realize that the Xiaolin monks have already found out about it, and are going after it as we speak, right? I want to get there before them Spicer! I want that Tiara of Mind!" she shouted at Jack's back. He turned so quickly to face Wuya, she had to take a step back. His eyes had a look in them that could shut even Wuya's mouth. She could see the fatigue that overshadowed his features and dominated his crimson eyes. Wuya knew she had been working him a bit hard, but it was for an important reason, so she felt no guilt. Jack's breathing was hard, and the wrench that was clenched tightly in his fist was shaking slightly as if fighting to hit the witch in the skull.

"You WILL keep your mouth shut while I finish this, and if you DO say another word, I will personally make sure that you wish you HAD no tongue!" Wuya laughed at his attempt to threaten her. Although she had to admit that he was improving, he still was as dumb as the day he had freed her from the puzzle box. He turned around again, silently fuming, and started working once more on the hunk of metal. Wuya strolled away and sat in a chair in the far side of the room. After what seemed like a lifetime and a half, Jack was finished. The robot kicked on, its eyes glowing an ominous red. The casing gleamed in the light, making it bounce around the room. Jack yawned loudly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. This was his best work yet, the toughest surely, but certainly the best. Wuya clapped her hands excitedly as she jumped to her feet. Jack smiled boastingly. It was nice to be appreciated every once in a while, even if it was by an impatient oppressor.

"You FINALLY finished it!" she shouted excitedly, wrapping her arms around the steel giant, that dwarfed her by enough circuits to make even the most complicated schematic look like a simple map from point A to point B. Jack raised an eyebrow at her display and sank into the chair Wuya had previously been occupying, closing his eyes, and sighing loudly. Wuya suddenly stopped celebrating and walked quickly towards the young boy.

"Spicer! Come on! Let's go! Now, now, now!" she screamed in his ear. He jumped almost a foot into the air and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Wuya!" he yelped, "Can't I have a break? I've been working non-stop for almost a week! All because you want some pretty tiara!" Jack rubbed his head where the floor collided with his bright red hair. He was cursing quietly to himself. 'Why does Wuya have to be so selfish?' he thought to himself. As if to answer the silent query, Wuya yanked Jack off the floor and brought him to face her.

"Do you know what this tiara means boy? It is one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu one can posses! It gives you power over all four elements! We can FINALLY beat those Xiaolin losers!" Wuya paused, licking her lips as if the mere thought of such a victory was too sweet for her. Jacks eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Beat the monks?" He said the words in a whisper as if it was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. Wuya grinned at the greedy look on his face. She dropped him on the floor with yet another loud crash.

"Alright then Spicer. We're leaving now. You can take a nap on the way there if you want, but," She whirled around to face, her finger pointed menacingly in his direction "If your robot messes up **this** plan, I will cut off your hands and feed them to fishes!" Jack gulped. He knew very well that Wuya wouldn't go back on her word.

"O-of course not Wuya! I never build faulty robots!" He stammered. Wuya glared at him.

"O-ok," Jack admitted "May-maybe one or two blew up, but that wasn't my fault!" He added as he dragged his feet to the door.

"Like I said Spicer, if you mess this one up," She made a chopping motion with her hands "SWISH! No more basketball or robots for you!" Jack sighed loudly as they took off towards their destination.

'Why are all the evil chicks such weirdos?' he thought quietly to himself 'Why can't there be more Kimikos on the bad side?'

* * *

I hope you all thought it was good, 'cause I'm not so sure 'bout it. Please leave a comment, I would appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Now, Before, and Soon

I finally got around to writing the second part of this. I'm really appreciate the support I recieved. Well, let us set forth to the land in my head made of ink and paper (Well, digital ink and paper, but no one is THAT precise)

* * *

Taylor grimaced at what she saw in the mirror. It was always that way these days. Most of the time, people called her ugly. Before, she would ignore their horrible comments, grin, and bear it. Now...ever since she came into the eighth grade, it was different. Now, she would look into the mirror and find faults she never noticed before. She used to be so comfortable in her own skin, so happy to be who she was. Now, the flaws in her skin were more prominent, as she had expected with teendom, but before, she thought she would be confident when she became a teen, unworried about what people said. Now, she had second thoughts about herself. Most of the time, people thought she was vain. They thought this because whenever someone said something like, "Your hair is awful!" or "You're fat", she would always smile and say "I'm beautiful and I know it, so stop trying to shake something that can't be stirred". She sighed and walked out of the bathroom door. She glanced down at herself. Her white blouse was tucked into her navy blue pants, as they had to be at her school, but her shoes were untied, the laces flayed at the ends, which was not allowed at the school. She shrugged her shoulders and threw on her trench coat. Grabbing her book bag and purse, she walked quickly out the door with her mother to go catch the bus. The air was crisp and icey, and Taylor felt like if she breathed in too deeply, then her lungs would freeze like the frost that was sitting on the rosemary leaves beside her foot. Walking down the busy road to her stop, she chatted animatedly to her mom, but something else clouded her mind. Pictures, sounds, words jumped around her head. As her bus tumbled down the quiet street, the sky still dark as night, she sighed loudly. 

"Hey, come on! Only two more days till the weekend! No need to sound so glum.," her mother said as she hugged Taylor tightly, "You're staying back with Autumn today right?" Taylor shook her sad slowly, the barest of smiles across her face. She gave her mother a quick kiss, stumbled up the stairs of the bus, and sat down in seat seventeen. She pushed her knees on the back of the seat in front of her and sighed agan. If only her mother knew why she was sighing. If only everyone knew. If only now, before she believed too much in the insults, sank too quickly under the surface, unable to keep her head above dark waters of low self esteem below her. She leaned her head against the ice cold window frame, which contrasted oddly with the blistering heat coming from the heater behind her ankles and under her seat. Closing her eyes, she started singing softly to herself, the pictures and words of her dreams swirling around her, along with the worries that tore her heart into pieces. Some of those pieces, too broken for even her to put back together.

* * *

Jack frowned at what he saw in the reflection. He touched his cheek gingerly, making sure that it was truly him in the mirror. Stepping back, he observed himself in the full body mirror, while Wuya observed with intrest, her back against the black walls of his bedroom. He was wearing a freshly pressed dress shirt and khaki pants that clashed horribly with his pale skin. Because this was an undercover assignment, and because the school had ridiculous rules, Jack's usually bright red hair was now its natural black. Wuya let him keep his red contacts, but only because she got to keep her hair the same. Lastly, also because of the stupid school rules, Jack had to wash his face paint off. He felt naked without his gothic attire. The white shirt he wore reminded him of the Christmas parties his parents used to take him to when he was younger. 

"Why can't we just bust into the school like usual?" I hate wearing this. It makes me feel innocent!" he exclaimed, turning to Wuya. Wuya sighed and went over to straighten his collar. "Because," she replied, wiping off a bit of black paint that was still under his eye, "If Chase hears about this Wu, we're never going to get it." Jack looked at her incredulously. " I thought we were on his side!" "We are!" she said sharply "I just want this Shen Gong Wu for myself"

"Well, then why did I spent almost a week working on that robot if we were going to do this hands on!" Jack shouted, backing away from her. Wuya sighed impatiently.

"If Chase DOES show up, we need your robot to distract him while we get the Wu." Jack's eyes widened at her. She could practically see his adoration for Chase creep into his eyes.

"My robot? Beat Chase?" his voice was soft and dreamy, like he was talking to a kitten about flowers, instead of talking to a powerful witch about an even more powerful villain.

"My robots could never beat Chase, no matter how good they are!"

"Of course they couldn't. I know that, you know that, we both know that. I said distract. Not beat. Start listening Jack, because it's almost time for us to go and put this plan into action."

Jack's head fell, and for a moment, Wuya thought he was about to break into tears. He didn't though.

"Alright Wuya," he lifted his now dark head and made eye contact with Wuya

"Let's get this over with. Where's the Golden Tiger Claws?" Wuya pulled the Wu they had stolen from a sleeping Katnappé off of Jack's cluttered desk.

"Do you have everything with you? Your book bag? The tracker?" Jack nodded his head slowly, and stood closer to Wuya.

"Good." she said, smiling as she tore a hole into the space in front of them. She took a quick glance at Jack, and then, taking only a moment, her and Jack were standing in front of the School of International Studies at Meadowbrook.

* * *

Just so ya'll know, I am totally gonna write WAAYY more for this. It might be twenty chapters long so watch out and keep reading! 


End file.
